Sock Mishap
by Lebug80
Summary: Percy finds an offending garment in amongst his laundry and Oliver must defend his property. OW/PW


Author's Note: I do not own the characters.. I just borrowed them from J.K. Rowlings.

This is my third attempt at a story. I am not sure how good it is, so I would love some feedback. It was written really quickly so please excuse anything that doesn't make sense.

Can be a companion story to "A quiet night in the common room" but can also be read alone.

Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley

Synopsis: Percy finds an offending garment in amongst his laundry and Oliver must defend his property.

Sock Mishap

Percy's first clue was the colour. Bright neon green. Blinding green. The second clue was the grass stains. Lots of little pieces of wet grass stuck to the bright green and rubbing onto his pristine white dress shirt. The third and final clue was a picture on the heel, a ball with little wings, a snitch to be exact sewn onto each heel and looking as if it would take off any second and start flying around the room. As he stared at the offending garments lying in his laundry basket he knew without a shadow of a doubt that these were not his but belonged to his roommate, one Oliver Wood.

Unsuspecting the gross error he had committed Oliver Wood chose that minute to burst into the bedroom. He entered in his usual boisterous manner having just spent the last two hours in a glorious but grueling training session.

"You should have seen us Perce, we just had the best training session ever. Potter was amazing he caught every snitch within minutes of them being launched. The girls were fantastic, even your brothers were taking practice seriously and toned down their goofing off to just one prank. It was a pretty good prank to, just as Alicia..."

And there he stopped, for rather then finding Percy at his usual position behind his desk studying, he found Percy staring into the laundry basket.

"Perce?" he questioned, coming closer to the red-head, "uhmm, what are you doing?"

And he too peered into the basket hoping to find whatever had fascinated his roommate.

The boys stood quietly both peering into the basket. One intently scrutinizing its contents, the other moving his gaze of wonderment from the benign basket to the face of his friend trying to solve the puzzle and failing miserably.

"Socks" was the one word answer that finally fell from Percy's lips.

"Oh" said Oliver, he wasn't sure what was quite so bad about socks, but he was willing to humour his friend and give him a couple more minutes to explain himself.

"Stained, dirty, smelly bright green socks, on top of white pristine dress shirt" were the only clues that Percy was going to give."

"Well" Oliver said straightening up, "You put them there so I am not sure what you are complaining about"

Percy shot up, his back became rigid and his face took on what was commonly referred to as his "head boy" face.

"Why would I put your filthy socks in my laundry hamper?" he stated, knowing full well in his mind that he would never do such a foolish thing.

"As I recall," said Oliver slyly a cheeky grin forming on his face, "you wanted a shag and could not stand the idea of me wearing my socks to bed. Or so you said at the time, if you will think back to Wednesday evening I had just returned from Quidditch practice and you had spent another grueling day in the library.." Oliver's voice continued speaking but Percy no longer listened. He remembered.

It had been a long day of studying for History of Magic. He had come back to the room and needed to release some tension from being bent over the desk for so long. Oliver had been sitting on his bed polishing his broom after practice and Percy had practically pounced on him, clothes flying everywhere. Rather then get the bed dirty with grass stains he had plucked off the socks and tossed them into the closest hamper, his.

"….and then you said something about those socks being unacceptable in the bed for they would stain the sheets, and tossed them into the basket. I was going to congratulate you on the good toss, but uhm, my mouth was busy doing other things." Oliver had finished his recount of the story and was now looking at Percy with what can only be described as a "Cheshire cat" grin. He knew he had caught Percy exhibiting very un-Percy behaviour. He loved it. It only proved to make him love Percy even more.

Percy meanwhile was sporting a full on Weasley blush. He was head to toe red, and had no clue how to regain his composure. He could not believe he had forgotten, he never forgot; it was the strain of the assignment, it was the weather, he was racking his brain to think of some plausible excuse for this gross error. He could think of none.

"Well, they would have stained the sheets you know.." he began, "it was a good thing.."

And then he was cut off, for Oliver had moved to kiss Percy, he liked this Percy, the flustered, off kilter Percy.

Percy smiled; it was all he could do. He knew he had made a mistake, but obviously it didn't matter to Oliver. Nothing really mattered while he was kissing Oliver, and quickly they began to shed their clothing. Just before they fell into the bed Oliver removed his bright purple socks, scrunched them up and tossed them into Percy's basket.

"Wouldn't want to get the bed full of grass stains now would we?"

The End!

Author's Note: I purposely left their relationship vague to get more of a punch for the ending. Hope it worked! :0)


End file.
